Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88
Hallo, dies ist die Diskussionsseite von Pain88. Bitte hinterlassen Sie mir eine Nachricht nach dem Peifton. *Pfff pffff* :Falls die gewünschte Nummer besetzt sein sollte versuchen sie es Bitte unter dieser Nummer:0012005569 Archiv1 Archiv2012 Neuer Abschnitt Pain, komm DRINGEND in den Chat wenn du Zeit hast. Es geht um Saru und er hat so viel gelöscht, dass es unübersichtlich wurde. Außerdem meinte er zu Hiru er will seinen Titel abgeben. Komm einfach in den Chat damit wir dich aufklären können und reden können, denn wir sind alle EXTREM sauer^^ Liebe Grüße Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 21:20, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Könntest du bitte in den Chat kommen wenn ich grade on bin? Hätte da ne frage^^ :) Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 17:55, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) danke :D so wars auch gedacht ;) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 22:11, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey ne Frage, Izuro ist ja schon seit nem halben Monat artikel des Monats, aber auf der Hauptseite steht bei Januar immernoch Nio. Müsste man mal ändern oder? XD Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 17:03, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ist kein Problem^^Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 19:06, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) "Import bedeutet Einführ von Gütern"...steht im Artikel was anderes drin? Die Lebensmittel, Rohstoffe etc werden am Festland auf die Schiffe geladen und dann nach Kiri transportiert. Wo ist das Problem? ;) Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 17:52, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) huhu^^ weisst du zufällig ob Axel irgendwo on ist XD Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 17:59, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nein nein dass mit den Tippfehlern korriegeren ist doch gut danke^^. Ich meine nur deinen Kommentar dazu...ich blick nicht warum du erklärt hast ws Import ist^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 18:00, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Pain kommst mal kurz in den Chat Danke ^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 12:25, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ja aber des ist doch gespoilert :/ des kommt ja erst weit in der zukunft. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 21:53, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) hööö wer ist seine frau????^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 21:59, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ich glaub du verwechselst ihn grade mit seinem vater^^ Sorasuke Uchiha ist mit Mazu verheiratet und Masaru Uchiha ist yunas toyboy [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 22:05, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja des ist scheisse, ich mah ein Forum daraus.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:39, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) würde den ähnlich sehn :/ aber wir stemmen uns dagegen^^[[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 23:24, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) achwas, ist halt einer der ältesten artikel, da entwickelt sich des ja von ganz allein =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 09:16, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday!!! :O :D :X left ALLES GUUUUTE!!!!!!! :)):o Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 19:54, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute zum B-Day^^ LGKazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 19:54, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Jo also auch von mir alles Gute noch^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 20:33, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Auch von meiner Seite noch alles gut^^ lgIsabell1997 (Diskussion) 21:34, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Dankeschön an euch alle ^^. WOOOWW Ramen echt lecker werde ich mir jetzt mal zu Munde führen. Dattebayo (Y) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:53, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hey Pain. Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und Freude in deinem neuen Lebensjahr und hoffe auch weiterhin auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit :D. Liebe Grüße, NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 14:32, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC). bei dem bild brauchts auch keine worte mehr :D dankeschööön =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:00, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Tur mir leid aber falls du dachtest es sei mein Eigentum, das ist nicht. Jedoch wenn jemand was erstellt sollte man fragen ob man es benutzen darf, wie Maske gesagt hat: "niemand fragt wegen Sharingan", deshalb habe ich es so gesagt. Ich möchte nicht unnötige Chara mit Mokuton und falls du dachtest ich behandle es wie mein Eigentum nein, aber man sollte doch fragen^^ Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:02, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Und ach ja, wenn du dachtest ich würde dich beleidigen oder so, stimmt es ned, vlt war ich zu ausfallend, tut mir leid :) Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:03, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Und ich sage nur noch, das alle Mokuton machen können, aber wenns am schluss 20 sind, nicht mein Problem, vlt hab ich da zu übertrieben mein Fehler^^ Und die Warnung nehm ich zur kentnis. Lg Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:06, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ^^ Hey Pain ne frage kannst du mir für das http://de.darkthanblackfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity einen Spoiler machen ich weiß nicht wie ich das machen soll^^ lg Isabell1997 Hey pain ich hab dich zum admin gemach wird aber noch etwas dauern weil mein laptop langsam ist bis er es speichert lg Isabell1997 super danke^^ Isabell1997 okay des wusst ich nich :/ danke für den hinweis, jetzt weiss ich bescheid. (: [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 08:42, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke,painchen ^^ Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 04:17, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey...ich verstehe nicht, wieso du alles löschst und was das mit den "in die zukunft blicken", was ist den los?Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 09:25, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) oh XD sorry, die waren bei den unbenutzen Dateien, deshalb. Tut mir leid XDDHi4uz3en (Diskussion) 15:50, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay, mach ich =)Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 15:00, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) kannst du mir das auch machen? und was genau kann des den? [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:46, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) super danke^^[[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:51, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) hui, des ist ja praktisch. könnte wiki eigendlich als standartfunktion einführen zumindest bei bürokraten. dankeschön^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:03, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also dazu sollt ich wissen was für einer, denn Links hab ich viele im Angebot XD Kapitel? Storyline? Oder was anderes?^^ --Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 08:46, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Es scheint als könne "Narutoking123" die deutsche Sprache nicht verstehen, jedenfalls hat er auf deine Androhung nicht reagiert sondern gleich wieder alles gelöschte nochmal kopiert. Hab ihn gesperrt, du kannst ihn gerne bei Wikia melden^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 12:58, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke das du es für mich übernohmen hast, habs erst jetzt gesehen^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 04:50, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE:Artikel Kommentar Hey, ich find diese Version viel besser als Diskussionsseiten, aber ist kei Ding wenns nicht geht^^ Ich würde sonst noch gern etwas gern mit dir besprechen, falls du Zeit hast, komm in den Chat^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 08:11, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Pain du kannst ruhig wieder in den Chat kommen ich war nur kurz was essen XD Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 13:39, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Moment mal, hast du mal daran gedacht, dass ich das noch vor hatte?^^ Und ICH bin sicher nicht der einzige, der dass vergisst.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 17:16, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Komm mal on.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:30, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde zum Ende kommt man, wenn der andere auch eine Gelegenheit hat etwas zu sagen. Ich habe bisher nur das Shakuton gesehen, das es gelöscht ist. Da sehe ich nichts was kopiert war. Ausser das Element selbst. Aber wie du offensichtlich nicht bemerkt hast, ist jedes Kekkei Genkai von hier, genau dasselbe wie im Original. Den zweiten Artikel hab ich nicht gefunden. Ich weiß nicht was dein Problem ist Pain und weshalb du mir mit einer globalen Sperrung drohst. Wenn du ein Problem gegen mich persönlich hast, können wir das gerne klären. Weil ich einfach nicht verstehe, was ich jetzt gemacht habe. Es ist gut möglich, das Artikel noch von FRÜHER hier sind, als ich die Dinge noch nicht begriffen habe, aber das kann ich gern ändern, nur kann ich mich schwer an sie erinnern. Zum Thema sperren, dort bin ich einfach sprachlos.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:43, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und ganz einfach: Sowas lass ich mir nicht mehr gefallen. Wenn das der Fall ist, werd ich andere Massnahmen ergreiffen und mich nicht mehr auf sowas herablassen.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:47, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und ganz Wichtig, ich finde die Behauptung das ich es kopiert hab einfach absurd.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:50, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) D ist nie im Leben kopiert. Wenn das für dich unter kopieren fällt, dann sieh dir andere Charakter an. Ich habe, wie jeder andere Mensch eine Meinungsfreiheit und ich lasse mich von keinem Bevormunden, wie ich sprechen soll. Weil solche anschuldigungen sind einfach unglaublich. Meine Artikel sind nicht kopiert und ich hab keine Lust, mich von jemandem über das Thema "kopieren" anmotzen zu lassen, der "Orokichumo", "Kabutochi" und derartiges erstellen wollte. Und dass ich wegen dem eine globale Sperrung erhalten soll, ist lächerlich.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:57, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) He Pain, Maske und ich verfolgen euer "Gespräch" jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Wir haben den Artikel von Hiru (Shakuton) mit dem Artikel aus dem Narutopedia verglichen. Lediglich der Sinn der Technik ist identisch, der Text wurde von Hiru selbst verfasst. Wenn du ihn aus diesem Grund "melden" möchtest, (ist vermutlich auch so, da du keinen anderen Grund angegeben hast) ist es absolut sinnfrei. Nach dieser Logik müsste man sämtliche anderen Kekkei Genkai, sowie Charaktere oder Artikel im allgemeinen hier löschen, da sie auf der selben Idee wie im Orginal basieren. Pain, selbst unser Logo müsste man demnach ändern, weil "Naruto" darin steht. Des Weiteren macht selbst dieser Vorwand keinen Sinn Hiru den Rang zu nehmen, oder ihn gar zu sperren. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du deine "Gedankenschritte" zu diesem Thema verständlich widergeben/erläutern könntest, da deine bisherige Begründung, wie bereits erwähnt, keinen Sinn ergab. MfG Takato Matori (Diskussion) 13:23, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ach so ist das also. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich finde deine Gründe nicht möglich und nehme sie auch nicht hin. Wenn man also 10000 Stub Charakter macht, die KEINEN Text haben und hier rumgammeln, ist das kein Problem? Jetzt versteh ich die Logik. Dann mach ich mich mal bereit, auch Stubs Charakter zu machen, die gammeln und ohne Text sind.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 13:49, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) achso jetzt versteh ich es.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 13:57, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) hi, ich glaub hier hat sich einiges hochgeschaukelt heute. es ist tatsächlich ein 5. weltkrieg geplant in der story. das hiru einen char mit den bildern von darui "d" nennt ist vielleicht etwas ungünstig gewesen, aber immer noch besser als "barui", wie ihn mansch andrer genannt hätte. in der vergangenheit hat hiru auch einiges kopiert, aber das ist schon lange her und er hat sich eigendlich sehr gebessert nach meinem empfinden. das mit dem shakuton versteh ich auch nicht ganz, wie takato es schon geschrieben hat ist da lediglich das shakuton selber kopiert. nun wenn man es so sieht ist dieses ganze wiki eine einzige kopie, da wir ja kishimotos welt benutzen. es tut mir leid aber für mein empfinden übertreibst du es grade etwas. :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 15:20, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Also ich geb da Yuaa recht. Er hat vielleicht mal einen kleinen Text kopiert bei D (Shakuton dagegen versteh ich nicht, dass ist komplett selbst geschrieben). Aber das ist für mich kein Grund so auszuticken und Hiru so anzufahren. Meiner Meinung nach hat Hiru da auch das Recht gehabt sich zu verteidigen und ich fand es auch nicht "frech" sondern einfach nur fair, immerhin hast du ihn ganz schön angefahren und ich denke da ist es nur natürlich wenn man sich mal verteidigt oder? Und was den 5. Shinobiweltkrieg betrifft sag ich mal: lass uns mal machen, wir haben schon nen Plan^^ Und wenns dir nicht gefällt brauchst du es ja nicht lesen. MfG Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 15:29, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Warte wenn mich nicht alles täuscht hab ich dir sogar mal die komplette Storyidee erzählt...und sogar den Krieg XD Aber ich glaub das verwirrende war vielleicht dass wirs nicht als "5. Shinobiweltkrieg" betitelt haben. Was ich eigentlich auch nicht vorhabe. Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 15:45, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey, würdest du bitte die Seite "Hiruzen Mirashin" entsperren? wäre nett, danke^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:29, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön^^ Gern noch den Mirashin-Clan, Kuzuki-Clan und Tadashi Kuzuki^^ Danke^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 14:37, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Okay^^ Funkt dein Chat wieder?Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 15:59, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jut, nicht böse sein, wenn ich vlt. mal was vergesse! XD ich bemühe mich.Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 12:59, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jo ich geb bescheid hoffentlich wird sie auch angenommen, wenn ich euch beim Coden im Wiki generell helfe nciht nur Hauptseite sondern CSS etc. hätt' ich dann eine Chance zum Adminstator ? 20px[[Benutzer:FubukiHebi|'YDonaldY']](Dissi)20px 19:13, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich pass schon auf alles auf bräuchtet ihr sonst etwas ausser Hauptseite also ich würde denn Navigation'sTab ander gestallten und sonst würd ich das machen was du eben sagst ^^ 20px[[Benutzer:FubukiHebi|'YDonaldY']](Dissi)20px 19:15, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)